1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of data storage in computer systems and, more specifically, to a copy services user interface for a storage subsystem for representing complex logical path information, and for displaying available adapters through which a remote copying path can be established.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer storage devices such as storage servers have high-capacity disk arrays to backup data from external host systems, such as host servers. For example, a large corporation or other enterprise may have a network of servers that each store data for a number of workstations used by individual employees. Periodically, the data on the host servers is backed up to the high-capacity storage server to avoid data loss if the host servers malfunction. A storage server may also backup data from another storage server, such as at a remote site, in a peer-to-peer copying operation. The storage servers are also known to employ redundant systems to provide additional safeguards against data loss. The IBM Enterprise Storage Server (ESS) is an example of a storage server.
However, it is often difficult for the user to configure appropriate paths for copying data from a source storage server to a target storage server, and to ascertain complex logical path information once the paths are configured.